Ini Perintah!
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —For LeviPetra Shipper./Perintah itu harus dilakukan dan tidak boleh menolak ataupun membantah. Kalau membantah ada hukumannya./"A-apa yang kau lakukan… Heichouu?" ./Sebelum mereka yang ku beri pelajaran. Kau yang pertama, Petra./"T-tapi—kyaa…Heichou…"./


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini Perintah! © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rivaille [Levi] & Petra Ral**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying Reading & Reviewing**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Raut seorang korporal muda ini tengah menahan kekesalan tampaknya. Manik matanya melirik kursi dari kiri ke kanan dan dia mendapati para anggota regu pasukan khususnya sudah berkumpul, begitu juga dengan Eren Jaeger. Akan tetapi ada sumber yang membuatnya memusatkan kursi yang masih kosong, dan dia menyakini kalau perempuan satu-satunya di timnya belum hadir. Ini sudah sepuluh menit dari pertemuan selanjutnya untuk membahas misi, tapi jika ada salah satu orang belum hadir—maka pertemuan ini sia-sia saja.

Levi menghela napas kasar lalu menajamkan pandangan kepada yang hadir di ruangan ini. "Dimana Petra?"

Semua tampak diam sampai Gunter menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Levi. "Ku kira dia masih di kamarnya, _Heichou_. Sejak sarapan tadi kami tidak melihatnya keluar dari kamarnya," ujarnya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkannya?" tanya Levi dengan suara dinginnya.

"Di-dia perempuan, _heichou_…" sahut Erd.

Levi memejamkan matanya. "Dia juga prajuit. Apa salahnya membangunkan dia?" geramnya.

"Kami takut kalau membangunkannya pasti dianggap tidak-tidak olehnya. Lagipula tidak biasanya dia belum bangun. Dia juga selalu pertama sekali membangunkan kami, _Heichou," _ seru Erd lagi.

Kopral bertubuh pendek ini langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu itu membuat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Dengan memasang raut wajah yang menahan kekesalan, dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari bawahannya. Kemudian setelah di depan pintu, dia menoleh ke belakanng.

"Aku harus membangunkannnya kalau kalian tidak mau," ucap Levi.

"T-tapi… _Hei—"_

Mata Levi menatap tajam, "ada masalah?" sergahnya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu mendapati semuanya diam, Levi langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar Petra.

Kemudian anggota pasukan khusus seperti Erd, Aurou, Gunter dan begitu juga Eren agak penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemimpin mereka. Ketika siluet Levi agak menjauh, mereka mengikuti diam-diam dari belakang. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Erd, Aurou, Gunter dan Eren—yang sekedar ikut-ikutan—tentang Levi terhadap Petra.

Mereka tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengn hubungan kopral mereka dan Petra Ral akhir-akhir ini. Walau keduanya tampak menyembunyikannya, namun tidak berlaku pada mereka yang ahli mengetahui sesuatu. Setelah melihat Levi tepat di pintu kamar Petra, mereka dari kejauhan bersembunyi sehingga pemimpin mereka tidak tahu kalau—mereka mengekori dari belakang.

Lain halnya dengan Levi. Dia merasa ini sia-sia saja mengetuk pintu kamar Petra, dirinya membuka pintu kamar perempuan satu-satunya di regu yang ia pimpin. Manik matanya mengitari ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat sosok yang bersembunyi di dalam selimut. Dia berdecih sebal—lalu tanpa berpikir panjang sambil menutup pintu, dia mendekati dan duduk di kasur Petra.

"Oi Petra. Sampai kapan kau tertidur heh?" ucap Levi.

Karena mendapati tidak ada pergerakan dari Petra, Levi berbalik dan menurunkan selimut yang menutupi kepala Petra. Levi terkejut karena kulit tangannya tanpa sadar bersentuhan dengan dahi Petra. Rasa panas yang keluar membuat kopral muda ini tersentak lalu memegang dahi perempuan itu untuk memastikannya.

Sudah ia duga, kondisi Petra lagi tidak baik-baik saja hari ini. Pantas saja apa yang dikatakan Gunter dan Erd kalau Petra tidak biasanya belum bangun itu benar karena Petra sedang dikatakan sakit. Dia mencoba membangunkan gadis bermanik cokelat madu beberapa kali. Sebernanya dia paling anti melakukan ini tapi kalau untuk Petra, itu bisa hal yang berbeda diantara anggota pasukannya.

"Petra… Oi Petra." Levi berdecih lagi.

Rasa pusing yang menjalari kepala Petra dan suara yang memanggilnya membuat gadis ini terbangun-walau matanya masih berkunang-kunang. Dia mencoba bangkit lalu kaget dengan sosok yang membangunkannya tepat di depannya—tak lain adalah Levi.

"_He-heichou_… kenapa kau ada disini?" ujar Petra takut-takut.

"Untuk membangunkanmu, bodoh. Memangnya buat apa aku harus ke kamarmu?" seru Levi.

Petra tertawa kecil, akan tetapi kepalanya pening dan terjatuh ke bantal lagi. Dan itu membuat Levi hampir terpekik melihat Petra tiba-tiba jatuh ke kasur lagi. Kopral muda ini kemudian bangkit lalu melihat ada sepiring bubur di nakas, dia melirik kearah Petra untuk mempertanyakan darimana bubur ini di nakasnya.

"I-itu dari anggota baru. K-kalau tidak salah dari Sasha dan Mikasa. Mereka repot-repot sekali mengantarnya ke sini," ucap lemah Petra karena kondisi sakit yang menyergap tubuhnya

"Kau ini membuat khawatir saja, Petra," ucap Levi sambil mengambil bubur itu dan kembali duduk di kasur Petra.

Sikap Levi yang tiba-tiba begini membuat Petra kembali kaget dan bangun. Kopral muda ini menghela napasnya yang berat dengan tingkah Petra kali ini. Dia pun meletakkan kembali bubur itu ke nakas lalu mengangkat tubuh Petra sehingga bersender di tubuhnya. Kemudian Levi meletakkan bantal di kepala ranjang dan mendorong Petra hingga nyaman di bantal yang ia letakkan disana.

Mau tak mau Petra kembali tersenyum geli dengan perhatian dari kopral yang terkenal akan sikap dingin dan tegasnya, lalu itu tertangkap masuk dalam pandangan Levi. Lirikan tanda tanya mengarah pada Petra.

"Ada apa, Petra?" tanyanya.

"Baru kali ini melihat _Heichou_ panik, padahal aku hanya sakit demam. Mungkin istirahat sebentar akan sembuh kok," kekeh Petra.

"Kalau tidak ada makanan di tubuhmu, kau tidak akan sembuh, Petra." Levi pun mengambil bubur dan mencoba menyuapi Petra.

"_Heichouu_, aku bisa sendiri. Aku tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu," pinta Petra.

"Bawel. Kau tidak merepotkanku. Sekarang makan," perintah Levi.

Petra masih enggan dan menutup mulutnya. Kesabaran Levi diambang batas, dia pun harus meletakkan lagi bubur itu di atas nakas dan tiba-tiba kedua tangan Levi bertumpu di sebelah kanan dan kiri sisi tubuh Petra. Sontak mata cokelat madu milik Petra memusatkan atensinya pada mata tajam milik Levi.

Jarak diantara mereka berdua terpaut dua puluh senti dan napas mereka yang tidak beraturan saling bertabrakan. Petra terengah-engah dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, dia pun membalas tatapan yang diberikan Levi padanya.

"Aku akan makan tapi tidak dengan cara _Heichou_ menyuapiku," seru Petra.

"Oi Petra, kalau kau sakit bisa-bisa performa kau menghadapi _titans_ menurun dan kau yang akan dimakan oleh mereka," sahut Levi.

Petra tersenyum. "_Heichou_ menghawatirkanku rupanya. Tenang saja, besok aku akan sehat kok."

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Petra…" Levi merapatkan dan membunuh jarak mereka berdua.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan… _Heichouu_?" pekik pelan Petra.

Levi menyeringai tipis. "Ku buat kau mau makan sekarang, Petra."

"T-tapi… kyaaa—"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Bersamaan pula, mereka yang tengah menguping di balik pintu kamar Petra megap-megap mendengar suara-suara di dalamnya. Pendengarannya mereka menajam ketika ada suara yang membuat pikiran mereka melalang buana kearah sana bahkan Eren yang terbilang masih muda diantara mereka mulai berpikir jauh dan gemetar sendiri akan yang ia pikirkan.

"Akh… _Heichou_… sakiiit…"

Indera pendengaran mereka menangkap tidak ada yang beres dengan ada yang di dalam.

"Petra, tenanglah ini tidak akan sakit."

Mereka mengerjapkan mulutnya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Levi barusan lalu mereka melanjutkan aksi mengupingnya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak kuat, _Heichou_. Aku tidak mau."

"Tenanglah, pelan-pelan saja."

"Sakiit… _Heichouu_…"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksanya."

"Akhh… pelan-pelan, _Heichou…"_

Pikiran mereka mengarah ke arah yang mungkin mereka malu untuk membayangkannya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau ternyata antara Kopral Levi dan Petra memiliki hubungan khusus, dan—pemimpin mereka tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini untuk—aah. Mereka menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai Levi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Apa yang dipikiran oleh Erd, Aurou, Gunter dan Eren berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi didalam. Levi memaksa Petra untuk memakan buburnya lewat suapan, tapi pada diri Petra sendiri masih bersikeras tidak mau. Kopral muda ini memasukkan sendok ke dalam mulut Petra berulang kali sampai makanan itu masuk—akan tetapi kerongkongan gadis ini terasa sakit menerima bubur yang disodorkan oleh Levi.

"Akh… _Heichou_… sakiiit…"

Levi sedikit panik dan dirinya meletakkan bubur itu ke nakas lalu mengusap leher Petra dengan pelan. Kemudian laki-laki ini menyuruh Petra untuk minum air putih untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Setelah air putih tertelan di kerongkongan Petra, Levi mencoba lagi menyuapi gadis sekali lagi.

"Petra, tenanglah ini tidak akan sakit."

Petra menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Tapi aku tidak kuat, _Heichou_. Aku tidak mau."

Sedikit menggertakan giginya pelan, Levi berusaha untuk memasukkan makanan ke mulut gadisnya. "Tenanglah, pelan-pelan saja."

Gadis ini mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Levi kembali memasukkan bubur ke mulut Petra lalu mau tak mau—gadis manis ini menelan dengan terpaksa hingga kerongkongan terasa nyeri seperti tadi.

"Sakiit… _Heichouu_…"

Levi menghembuskan napasnya lelah dengan usahanya. Ada satu cara yang memungkinkan gadis ini tidak akan merengek lagi, tapi kalau ini tidak dilakukan—bisa saja misi besok tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Karena Petra akan diposisikan di belakangnya berdampingan degan Eren dan Gunter.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memaksanya."

Mata cokelat madu Petra mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Dia menepuk pipi Levi sampai laki-laki ini menatap Petra dengan tajam. "Memaksa dengan cara apa,_Heichou_?" tanya Petra dengan suara pelan.

"Bawel. Kali ini ini perintah dariku, Petra," ucap Levi dengan nada yang sangat pelan.

Levi memasukkan bubur pahit itu ke mulutnya lalu dengan cepat kopral muda ini membungkam mulut Petra—dengan mulutnya. Dia menekan kepala Petra agar buburnya masuk ke dalam mulut gadis ini dan menelannya lalu suara nyerinya diredam dari ciuman. Satu langkah dua tujuan tercapai, batin Levi dalam hati.

Kemudian Levi melepaskan mulutnya lalu Petra langsung menatap sangar padanya dengan ringisan yang masih kerasa di kerongkongannya. "Akhh… pelan-pelan, _Heichou…"_

"Kalau begini—" Levi menangkap ada yang bising di depan pintu kamar Petra. Dia langsung beranjak dan berjalan ke pintu kamar dan membukanya dengan agak kasar. Kopral muda ini memejamkan matanya lalu mengirim tatapan berbahaya pada anggota regu khususnya dan Eren.

Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya hingga mereka terdiam melihat wajah sangar pemimpin mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ke-kebetulan lewat… _Heichou," _jawab Gunter takut-takut.

"Kebetulan lewat? Lalu apa yang kalian dengar hah?"

Erd menimpali dengan perkataannya. "Apakah _Heichou_ dan Petra memiliki—"

"Hn. Sekarang kalian kembali ke ruangan itu dan tunggu hukuman yang akan ku berikan pada kalian," perintah Levi.

Mereka berempat paham akan ucapan pemimpinnya dan memilih kabur darisana sebelum—Levi memberi hukuman lebih awal. Beberapa menit setelah mereka berempat menjauh, Levi langsung menutup pintunya dan kembali duduk di kasur Petra. Gadis manis beriris cokelat madu ini mengernyit bingung dan kembali menepuk pipi Levi hingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Apa yang terjadi diluar, _Heichou_?" tanya Petra.

"Hanya suara bising yang menganggu kita, Petra," sahut Levi.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya, _Heichou_?"

Petra menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia masih merinding kata "kita" terlontar di bibir Levi. Memang mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih, tapi dia masih malu ketika Levi mulai menunjukkan perhatian yang lebih padanya. Dia takut akan kebablasan bila berdekatan dengan kopral muda ini, dirinya menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Levi. Maka dari itu, dia merasa malu karena Levi yang terus memberikan perhatian padanya—sedangkan dirinya tidak.

"_Heichou_, aku mau tidur saja," kilah Petra.

Levi tersenyum miring. "Makanannya belum habis, Petra."

"Segeralah temui mereka, _Heichou_. Mereka pasti menunggumu," ujar Petra.

Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir Levi, dia melepaskan tangan Petra dari wajah gadisnya. "Kau menguping heh, Petra?" ucapnya.

"A-ah, tidak._…_ dan Aa-apa yang ingin kau lakukan, _Heichou _?" pekik pelan Petra ketika Levi merangkak naik ke atas kasur dan agak menindih dirinya.

Levi segera berbisik pelan ke telinga Petra. "Sebelum mereka yang ku beri pelajaran. Kau yang pertama, Petra. Ku pastikan kau sembuh dengan cepat tanpa harus memakan bubur," ucapnya pelan.

"M-maksud, _Heichou_?" tanyanya lagi.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasihnya, Levi memberikan sentuhan yang mungkin tidak bisa dilupakan Petra dan mengingat kondisi sang gadis yang sedang sakit—dia melakukan dengan pelan dan lembut. Dia meredam suara lembut dari Petra melalui ciuman lalu melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana, Petra? Kita lanjutkan…" bisik Levi kembali.

"T-tapi—kyaa…_Heichou…"_

Kemudian Korporal muda ini melancarkan sentuhannya lagi dan suara-suara Petra mendominasi permainan mereka. Tanpa menyadari para anggota lain telah menunggu di ruangan itu sangat lama dan mungkin tertidur disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara Uchiha_

_Oke oke, dari angst/tragedy beralih membuat fluff ini suatu tantangan buatku. Karena dengar lagu sedih, moodku berganti-ganti mulu dan pada akhirnya selesai. Maafkan kalau feelnya kurang berasa. Ini fic pertama Rivetraku yang fluff ^^_

_Keep calm and support for us_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Palembang, 13 September 2013**_


End file.
